vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127700-faction-change
Content ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxRX6LXDpWs | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm trying to find an argument to this statement, but i'm really struggling! | |} ---- Besides all setting, lore and immersion stuff, we have the issue on just how transferable the data in the system back-end is. What would happen to all the character's saved progress? Can it be transferred to the other faction? We have stuff like faction reputation; If you are "Beloved of the Exiles", you can hardly become "Beloved of the Dominion" immediately as a turncoat, right? Should you grind up your faction rating from zero again? Might as well start a new alt then... How about Zone quest progress? World story quest progress? Quests may look copy-pasted between the factions from Whitevale up, and I suspect they are just that very thing - copy-pasted. I.e. the Dominion quest is a copy of the Exile quest (or vice versa), and not the same quest. (Any experienced programmer knows that there a world of difference between "equal" and "same" when it comes to data objects. ;) ) How should they be translated? Should the devs set up a big table of every quest in the game and how they should be mapped between factions, or should all quest progress be set to zero? How about zone reputations? They do things like opening stores for amps, housing items, plushies and various knick-knacks. Should you have to regrind those reputations for the zones belonging to your new faction? How about path progression? The hold-outs you have done as a soldier, the flags you have planted as an explorer? The path quests you have done? Should they be translated, and if so, how? | |} ---- Sheesh... Olivar, who let you outta your cage?! And we have Chuas too... they are Butt-to-Boot Subjects. @Ildur I agree with what you said but would still like to roll a Chua off a cliff whilst still being Exile :D | |} ---- ---- ---- This would only affect the existing players, and tbh if a dominion player would of wanted to play exile then he would just reroll instead of waiting 4 months, for something to pay for that he/she could do for free. | |} ---- ---- No. This would simply result in the Exile side disappearing like the PvP servers. I'm on my phone right now so I won't type out the full reasoning but you can search the forums for conversation about one way transfers and how they utterly destroyed the pvp servers (which were more populated than pve prior to the transfers). | |} ---- ---- ---- I absolutely agree that Dominion population is hurt by the way they are represented in the pr. For what it's worth my first 2 50s were Dominion and I think their lore is awesome. But they are represented as cartoony villains in the public releases, which turns a lot of people off along with the extreme religious aspect of some of the stories. If it were me I'd play up the Toric and Vin stories a lot more (and the Toric/Vin stories heyooo). | |} ---- Funny thing is people already do that anyway to a degree...theres that oned raken always hanging out in blackhoods area that people talk to hehe... I don't think a faction change is really needed, just loosen the faction wall and allow for the players themselves to enforce who they do and don't play with. You don't have to allow an Aurin to walk into Illium, but an Aurin maintanking STL for me won't break my gameplay, sine I don't care what race you are...just keep that boss off me. PRetty much the same approach that RIFT took to factions seems the best to me where the only time factions really matter in a mechanical sense is open world pvp. | |} ---- ---- It's an interesting concept, but it probably won't work out that way. You're asking for a defector system under the guise as a faction change. Not to mention that it tots mcgoats would draw up some red flags in immersion. Aurin are labeled as traitors under Dominion law for helping the Exiles without knowing they were on the run. Chua are hated by most Exiles (primarily Aurin) for their work on Auboria and loyalty to the Dominion for giving them use of their innate ability to make screaming metal death weapons. We already see what happens to Dominion soldiers the moment they're suspected of having any positive thoughts about Exiles on board the Arkship. | |} ---- ---- ---- Lore fanatics can still pretend that the Faction Divive Totally Means Something, lorebenders can still have their defection plots without altering the status quo, and people who don't care about those things get a bump in population because everyone can be thrown into the same queues without worrying about faction. Win-win. Edited June 22, 2015 by Ildur | |} ---- That sounds a lot like the betrayer quests on EQ2. But you didn't need to pay for it. If i pay for a faction change i would prefer just a faction change. If there is also to change faction through a questline (fairly difficult of course), the better, but not behind a paywall. | |} ---- I'm a huge fan of lore and RP but I will say this: Lore should never ever be a factor when deciding if they should implement a feature. If something has to change then lore must bend to accommodate especially if it improves the overall player experience. On a practical matter it is far easier to change lore and the consequences are much less risky. People can still log in when the lore breaks. Lore changes don't cause lag. An Aurin in Illum doesn't make raiding/dungeons/pvp/contracts/shiphands/crafting/etc. impossible. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----